My Husband, Hibari Kyoya
by ElegantBlue516
Summary: Have you wonder... what Tsuna would feel about her love 18Fem27! This is set TYL Genre is a little bit of everything...something like in a family.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi-hi :3 hope you will like it _**

**_I thought of taking a little rest from the main story, 'How it came to be' _**

**_For those who don't know that story above, please have a read_**

**_Discalmer: I don't own any KHR just a fan. _**

**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

**Living together: **

Sawada Tsunayoumi is married into the Hibari clan three years ago. She is currently 25 and Hibari Kyoya, 26 years old. They live at Vongola Mansion in Italy along with Tsuna's Guardians.

Each Guardian has their respective room except for Tsuna with Hibari and Chrome with Mukuro on a separate building due to certain love activities.

They were happy together, well...at most...times. Even though they are in two separate building they all have their meals together for everyone to spend some time together or Tsuna thought so.

Dinner time was the most chaotic of all meals, since this was the only meal time that everyone comes back from work and they do all work at the same place. So, dinner's attendances are always full and Tsuna did make it compulsory for all the Guardians to be present unless they are on missions on Tsuna's orders.

However, she begins to regret her decision. At the dinner table, Tsuna will always sit at one end of the long table since she was the boss of Vongola Family and she's able to see all of his Guardians' faces while Hibari sit on the left and Gokudera on the right of Tsuna place.

Due to Hibari convenience of holding his lover's hand which has the marriage ring on her fourth finger, he always sits at on her left. This was also his pride and dominance of having Tsuna his and belong to him alone and this irritated Gokudera very much that every time he would see Hibari's hand clutching in Tsuna or get close to it, a loud conversation would break out...

Actually just endless shouting from Gokudera since Hibari would just ignore him which made things worse.

To add of this commotion at the front, Gokudera would sometime argue with Lambo beside him for not having any manner and acting like a reluctant teen, Yamamoto sitting beside Hibari and opposite Lambo would always try to calm them down but no one ever listens to him. As if that never happens before.

If the noise got too loud, Hibari will shut them up with his tonfas and might as well turn into a fight. All Tsuna did was sit there, watching all the action and drama as she finish her dinner.

Thankfully Mukuro always eats at his room with Chrome since he couldn't be bother with the rules but if he did... let's just say Tsuna will never survive through it.

Hibari and Mukuro would glare at each other to the end or they'll reach their limits and get pissed off then, another fight begins. With all of this happening so often, Tsunayoumi paperwork just keeps getting taller, thanks to the bill, invoices and maintenance letter.

* * *

_**Please read and review at the bottom. I'll be honour by your comments...**_

_**See the next one... **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's the following..._**

**_Please do tell... if there some bad grammar or anything about the writing._**

**_A pleasure of your time to review below... :3 _**

* * *

**During work_: _**

At Vongola Headquater, Tsuna does paperwork all day at the main office but often get visit from his love, Kyoya. He always comes to check on Tsuna when he had some free time or to hand in some paperwork unless he is on his missions.

Hibari loves to be alone with Tsuna since no one will block their little fun time. Hibari was somehow addicted to it. Sadly, they also often get interrupted by someone and that someone will end up unconscious thanks to Hibari's temper.

That always happened until Gokudera had to take matters into his own hands.

Gokudera plan on standing guard at the door of Tsuna's office, this was because majority of the people that Hibari bite to death was his subordinates to send his paperwork to Tsuna. He's totally pissed at the bastard as it also set some major delays in his work.

As you can guess, the plan never went accordingly...

instead Hibari would have fights with the idiot to get in and ensure that he wouldn't be disturb during their little love session if he get pass the door that is. The noise of metal clanking and explosion disturbed Tsuna peace of mind and concentration to do her work, Tsuna sighed of her never-ending flood of paperwork as those two did cause some damage to the place.

How could they not... for her strong Guardians

Besides that, Tsuna's Hyper Intuition senses something else in Hibari's mind.

She wonders if Hibari comes to her office to see her or something else like looking for a fight with Reborn who still watches over her like her father, Sawada Iemitsu does. Tsuna say that couldn't be it,

_"They did settle it last time...didn't they...?" _Tsuna begin to doubt herself.

_'I wish he would be less expressionless other than our alone time'_ said to herself as the noise outside continues.

At the Vongola Headquaters, there was never sound of paper printing or stamping files. There's always someone in a fight or a lot of yelling by certain someone.

_ 'Didn't someone said the walls was sound proof, Kyoya you liar!'_ she shouts inwardly. She realised that some of her love activities of moaning might be heard from the very beginning. Tsuna blushes furiously of embarrassment.

* * *

**_Can you imagine Tsuna's face... it will be EXTREMELY CUTE!_**

**_Be patience the next one will be out soon. _**

**_Been typing everyday you know..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Enjoy mina... hope its to your liking_**

**_I'll accept any comment... really want to be better in the future._**

**_Thanks in advance._**

**_Back to the story, Tsuna moments with Hibari..._**

* * *

**My Quiet-time:**

Tsuna is at Vongola Mansion on her day-off; Reborn has asked her to rest due to a previous mission with the Varias. They were a handful alright but willing to help with a little trade thanks to Squalo who was the only reasonable guy in the bunch. She offered him some toys of the Vongola Science Department had invented and money of course.

Tsuna was in the garden that day, resting at a bench admiring the flowers and peace since she rarely get any. At the back of her was Hibari, creeping up to her and place his arms around her neck. Tsuna relax as she knows he was there the whole time (Hyper Intuition) and greeted him with a kiss as Tsuna tilt her head back.

'_How was your day, Kyoya...?'_ asked Tsuna.

_'Nothing much...'_ walking to sit beside her. He sat down close to Tsuna and wraps his arm around Tsuna's waist while Tsuna responds by leaning against his board chest. They were enjoying the scenery together with calm faces. Tsuna's free hand place it over Kyoya's on his lap.

'_Why are you here...?'_ she turns to face him.

_'Shouldn't you be at work...?'_ she continued.

_'Don't worry...that akambo allow me to see you'_ replied Hibari. He looks into her hazel eyes glittering as the sun shines over them.

_'Is that so...'_ she snuggled closer to Hibari. They were quiet the whole time, hearing each others' heartbeat and breath.

"_I'll always love this moment.__Kyoya is here holding me close and the light illuminate us as one._

_ Kyoya is not fighting, getting irritated...or busy with anything at all, he just there with me, happy and please._

_ His smile is the best with those narrowed, mysterious eyes but gentle and his handsome face that I can only look at like this._

_ I wish time would just stand still now... Kyoya is all mine"_ thought Tsuna at the wonderful peace they was everything Tsuna could ask for at that moment.

Hibari turn to his lover as she has close her eyes in his arms, her hair smelt of a sweet scent that he can't define flows to him as the soft breeze blow across them. Nothing could ruin this except for Hibari seducing Tsuna another love session.

They love each other very much...

* * *

_**This is the last one for the moment...If you want more **_

_**PM me please... **_

_**Review at the bottom... Discalmer: I don't own KHR **_


End file.
